Fix Me
by kbeto
Summary: Dougie gets sick just the day before their camping trip and is forced to stay behind. Lucky him that Harry's heart is too big to leave him alone in such a state. Pudd with bits of Flones, ultra fluffy, rated T like everything in my life. Dedicated to LottiePoynterr.


_Disclaimer: Not a single ounce of ownership whatsoever._

_A/N: Another super long note ahead._

_This one is for **LottiePoynterr **as a substitute for her fic prize from McContest 2013, I hope you like it. Thank you for patience and sorry for any inconvenience!_

_I'd like to thank you all, especially you boys and girls without accounts, for the feedback and nice responsiveness. There wouldn't be any writing from me if not for your support, nor would I still be here. :)_

_**Anonymous**__ Phones and FFnet don't go to well, for some reason; happens more often than you would think. *shrugs* Glad you liked the change of pace. Can't say I'm going to try a shy!Dougie here and there, but it was a valuable experience, nonetheless! ;) OMG... *bashful smile* If you think I am good, what would you say about the seniors that left the fandom? Thank you so much for your continued support! :D_

_**xxPUDDxx**__ Why am I not surprised by your suggestion? Haha! Thank you, dear. I'm glad such an avid Pudd shipper enjoyed it, meaning I must be doing something right. :P And never apologise for fangirling: that's apologising for liking things, and you shouldn't do that! Fangirl as wild as you want! ;)_

_**Marvin Fletcher**__ BWAhaha! I must say that I thought about something more like 'WAGB?' when I read the prompt 'Sweat', but then I had this idea and the whole point was having an innocent Dougie and things became __very __tame! Haha! It's good to hear that I can pull a Danny effectively, this thing about acting at random is actually a trait of my personality, too. :D_

_I like how your mind works, I didn't even give much thought to what ice cream flavour the boys had. Hehehe! OMG I didn't think that anyone would actually ask anything about that, but I would go with the bit where Dougie just stares at Harry's bum and falling over on the treadmill. The first one, because you have to watch how the exercises are executed and some of them are just __wrong__. The second one, because I am a walking disaster: I actually tripped and fell on the treadmill once, and I'm always walking into things or falling on my face. It's sort of an useless 'talent' I have. *scoffs at self* _

Fix Me

The band house is pretty lively for just 6A.M. of a Friday – especially after the big gig from the previous night–, footsteps going up and down the stairs, and in and out of bedrooms. Danny's the one who seems most excited about camping with his band mates in the woods, going as far obeying to every one of Tom's commands without objecting once.

"Where's Dougie?" He asks, haphazardly stuffing some towels and other things in his bag. Dougie's the only one rivalling his enthusiasm, although he's still in his room and being unusually quiet.

"Probably with Harry, I don't know?" Tom shrugs, going back to do the same thing as Danny, only with more neatness.

"Not 'with Harry', mind you," Harry strolls in, placing his bag on the floor. "I reckoned he would be already in the car, judging from his excitement last night."

Tom immediately frowns, knowing well that an overstimulated Dougie isn't a force of nature that's easily contained, meaning he's either playing a prank them or _dead_. The look on his face must be pretty obvious, because Harry's already making his way up to the bassist's room, telling Danny to help Tom with the bags.

"Dougie? Are you awake, mate?" he asks, knocking softly on the door. There's no response, so he knocks and calls again, but still no sign of life from Dougie. "Whatever you're doing, I'm coming in!"

"_Achoo"_ is the first thing Harry hears. It's loud and followed by some sniffling, and seems to be coming from a huge lump under the covers, that seems to be quivering. He walks over to said lump and gently uncover it to reveal a very flustered Dougie drenched in sweat, his skin glimmering under the sunlight.

"Bugsy? What's wrong?"

"I'm dying, Harry," he sneezes again, this time prompting himself to cough a bit. "I want you guys to know that I love you all and I'll never forget any of you."

"You're not dying, you have a bad fever," Harry states, comparing Dougie's temperature with his own. "I'm calling the guys."

~#~

Despite Dougie's protests and some reluctance from Tom, the singers decide to leave on their own, leaving their youngest mate to Harry's care. Danny seems _too_ eager about spending a weekend alone with Tom, and the blond isn't sure if he has _any_ good intentions _at all_. Harry, in the other hand, isn't overly thrilled about staying behind with Dougie, but he doesn't seem to bother and is genuinely concerned about his friend.

"You should have gone with them. Now Danny's totally going to seduce and bum Tom in a tent," Dougie buries himself deeper in the many layers of covers. It isn't even cold, it's just the fever talking through him.

"He seemed a bit too excited about going alone with Tom, I reckon," the drummer chuckles, tucking Dougie tightly. "Now, go to sleep. The fever should be gone by the time you wake up, this antipyretic is pretty good."

"I love you, Harry."

"I know you do, Dougs," He shakes his head, believing the boy to be too groggy to even mean what's he's saying.

~#~

"Are you sure this is the right way to play this stupid game?"

"Of course it is, Tommy!" Danny smiles. "It's about who chickens out before the other person can make them too uncomfortable. I saw it on the internet!"

"But Danny... my hand is on your crotch, that's making _me_ uncomfortable."

"I didn't make the rules for gay chicken, Tom." He smirks, trying to keep his eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel. This is going to be a fun ride.

~#~

"Temperature's okay. Let's get some food in your belly," Harry whistles, taking the thermometer out. "Have some steaming hot soup."

"Soup? I'm not sick, Haz!" Dougie pouts, not fully convinced about eating _"food juice"_.

"Says the guy who was 'dying' a few hours ago," he rolls his eyes. "You're eating even if I have to spoon-feed you."

"I'd like to see you try!" A snort escapes Dougie's nose. He starts sneezing almost on reflex, but his fit soon subdues.

"Just remember you asked for it!"

In a few seconds Dougie is easily outmanoeuvred by a healthy and well-built Harry, who straddles his legs and starts shoving spoonfuls of soup down his throat, although still being gentle. When they're finished, Harry has this look of accomplishment on his face and Dougie has his stomach full – possibly hungry after his struggle against his _assertive_ male nurse.

"My Dougs is a good boy" the brunet's lips kiss the forehead behind a fringe of blonde hair. "You can rest the remaining of the afternoon, now," he rolls off of Dougie and take the tray with plate and cutlery away.

"Harry... can I watch something! Please?"

~#~

Harry's not sure what part exactly got to him, but he really goes the extra mile for Dougie, going as far as risking his own neck to use Tom's portable DVD player _without_ his authorization. Tom's not known for being a bad guy or selfish, but he knows too well how his band mates are a bit too relapse about things, whereas he's a bit more careful with them, including the stuff he borrows.

"You say a thing about this to Tom and I'll put itching powder in your trousers," he threatens Dougie, piling a few DVD titles on the bed, along with the device.

Dougie smiles as wide as he can and squeals when he digs 'The Notebook' from under the pile. He, then, quickly slips the disc in and lies back on the pillows with the small screen on his lap. Taking his task as completed, Harry walks over to the door, when a soft 'wait' makes him spin on his heels.

"Can you stay and watch it with me?"

"That's a chick flick, Butty..."

"Pretty please?"

"I swear, someday you're going to surpass Tom with this 'puppy dog look' thing," Harry sighs in defeat, slipping himself under the covers with his mate. In no time, Dougie's seating between his legs and with his back pressed against his chest, film playing on the tiny player.

Two hours later, the credits start making their way into the screen, when Harry realises that Dougie is asleep in his arms, snoring lightly. Not only that, but the blond's fingers are intertwined with his, something that happened sometime towards the first half of the film. He's not sure if he's reading too much into everything, but maybe Dougie fancies him?

"Love... Harry..." the words come out in light puffs, as low as a whisper, undetectable if not so close like they currently are.

"I love you, too, Monster," he whispers back, tightening his hold around Dougie, smelling his soft hair and going to take a nap too. They can try and work something out when they wake up.

~#~

"We're home!" Tom announces, as he closes the front door.

"You're back early!" A surprised Harry appears with his hair dishevelled, shirt inside-out, and skinny jeans that _certainly_ aren't his. "What a surprise?"

"Is... everything okay, Harry? You knew we were coming today," Tom looks back at Danny with an arched eyebrow. "It's _almost _like you didn't want us to be here now."

"What? Of course, not! I was just checking on Dougie, to see if he doesn't have a fever!" Harry explains 's smile seems to strain his face a big deal. He's also sweating quite a lot, and... is that a _love bite?_

"_Haz, where are you? I need you!"_ a moan can be heard from upstairs.

Harry's face goes pale and then it flusters violently. Danny is smirking in a knowing way, whilst Tom is trying to keep himself from laughing, pursing his lips together and looking at the ceiling.

"Uh, it seems like he needs me– I'll be back in a minute and you can tell me how the trip went."

"Your fly is undone, mate!" Danny calls after Harry, seeing like he zooms up the stairs, curses, and almost fall, when he tries to do his zip up.

"He seems to be in a hurry, eh?" Tom laughs. "Let's wait a bit to tell them about us. It will be funnier this way."

"Anything you say," he takes Tom's hand in his and kisses it, sneaking his free hand around the blond's waist.

"Stay away from my bum, Jones," Tom slaps the hand creeping closer to his bottom away, making both laugh.

~#~

"They know! And now they think we're already shagging!" Harry slams the door to Dougie's room closed and starts pacing back and forth. "What if they want to throw us out?"

Dougie watches him idly, fetches a cup of orange juice from his bedside table and sips from it. He's feeling way better than two days ago, and for some reason cuddling with Harry in bed seems to work wonders for him.

"Are you ashamed of us?" The question comes out flat, although not carrying any indication of judgement from Dougie's part; he just wants to know how Harry feels about him.

"You're amazing, Dougs. Why would I ever be ashamed of you?"

"Then, you have your answer," Dougie smiles back. "I'm sure the guys won't say a thing, and I feel safe in your arms, that's enough for me."

Harry's eyes softens as he marches towards the bed, taking his boyfriend's hands in his own. They grin at each other like idiots, leaning in very close, till Dougie holds a hand up between them, shaking his head.

"We'll only kiss when I'm 100% again," he tells Harry. "But I definitely need a hug from you!"

"Why do I have to take my clothes off, anyway? Danny thinks we were– you know."

"Because it's easier this way! Get in here and give me some human warmth," he pats the spot beside him, welcoming himself into Harry's arms, nuzzling on the muscled chest and breathing mint fresh aftershave. As long as the drummer is with him, Dougie doesn't really mind getting a fever once in a while. He knows he has someone who can always fix him.

~Fin~


End file.
